Vald’s Academy for Evil: Decendent
by The One In The Darkness
Summary: Vald’s Academy for Evil is the most prestigious of evil collages. It may seem like any normal magical collage, but you are being prepared for great evil to come. Comedy, Hiccelsa AU “Son of a villain!”
1. Welcome to the Academy

**Hello and welcome! I'll try to explain exposition throughout the story. It will take a bit to get into the meat of the story, but I have big plans**

* * *

Being the son of a villain doesn't really allow for a normal childhood.

When I was six my dad crashed into my room, utterly destroying my wall and almost me. He was followed by dozens of police and thus destroyed my other wall. It was a cold winter that year.

His arch nemesis was The Dragon, a shapeshifter in tights. I found his style interesting, despite my father. He used partial shifting in small spaces, like a foot or his head. It was a good tactic for minimal destruction, while gruesomely terrifying.

Boy it would be great to fight alongside The Dragon, but that will never happen. Cause I'm going to be a villain, whether I want it or not.

I was sitting in the back of a car, bag in my lap. The car drove up a long twisty path, past a sign that just said "Academy"

It was called Vald's Academy for Evil, though of course they couldn't call it that, they'd get shut down.

But it was an Academy for villains, my father had gone here, I would go here.

At the door there was a girl with a clipboard. She wore the uniform of the academy, a black vest with a little shield and a black skirt.

I got out, bringing my bag with me.

It was then that I noticed her long hair, it was flowing and golden yellow, wrapped up in a braid that reached her ankles.

She looked down at the clipboard and up at me. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock….the third?"

"Uh, yeah." I didn't want to say that was actually my name. But it was.

She scoffed, trying not to make fun of the name. "It says here that your dad wants you to take Combat Training, but…"

She obviously saw his scrawny arms and decided that was a bad idea. She crossed out something on the clipboard

For once my scrawniness saved me, or so I thought.

"But don't worry." She said. "Combat Training 101 is a required class."

Oh man. That's not good.

"Based on your stats." The girl decided. "I can put you in the History Department, you can choose a subject to major from there."

"Come with me." she ordered.

We stepped inside .

"Your room is in this building, building A. It's room 427."

She pulled out a single key with 427, scratched into it.

As I walked up to my room I saw another girl on the other side of the building.

She dressed very differently to the first girl I had met here, her hair was up in a bun, also shimmering in the yellow light. It looked like snow, like it was made of little, microscopic particles that tended to shimmer under direct light. As well, she wore flats, not heels, and a longer skirt.

I found her staring right back at me with an antagonising look.

I tried to at the speed of light unlock the door and disappear into my shame but in my rush I dropped the keys! By the time I got the keys into the knob correctly, the girl was gone.

Bridges burned, I growled.

When I finally managed to open the door I found the place inside was a mess.

Slouching over, I sighed and threw my bag onto the couch.

What a start.


	2. Weird

Just when I thought I was alone in the room, then appeared a third student I didn't know the name of.

He had silvery hair and stood leaning in the doorframe.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"Ah, Hiccup." I replied.

"What?" he said back. I had not expected his confusion. "You gotta hiccup?"

"N-no. Hiccup is my name."

"Unfortunate." He cracked a smile. "Are you the new roommate?"

I looked down at my keys, contemplating running away. "I guess so."

Ultimately I decided to not run away, I wouldn't make it past the tall metal gate

"Alright then." The silver-hair held out his hand. "I'm Jack."

Jack Frost. Apparently no connection to the storybook, besides the ice powers, the silver hair, the jacket. Besides that, no connection.

I found his curiosity put above my manners for I asked. "Why is your hair like that?"

Jack started counting on his fingers, "There are three ways to get powers, you're born with it, you're cursed, or you're gifted."

Bitterness in his face he held up a two, "Cursed."

He looked up at the clock above the door and grabbed his jacket. "I've got classes." Pointing to an empty room he said "That's yours."

Inside the room was a bare mattress and an empty dresser.

I received my schedule through email.

6:00 - Combat Training 101

What? Combat Training at six in the morning?

8:00 - Introduction to Villain History

Villain history? How much history does evil have?

11:00 - Hero Conquering

Hero conquering made sense. Villains are nothing if that can't beat whatever hero is gonna come along.

14:00 - Costume Making

What? Costume making? It seemed very stupid, but upon further investigation… you need a secret identity. If you don't have one you're dead.

It seemed the rest of my afternoon was open, though I didn't imagine I'd go anywhere.

I looked down at the mattress. I didn't want to stay here either.

* * *

Lacking the energy or will to at least put sheets on my bed, I dig through my bag.

I first pulled out a sketchbook. It had a soft brown cover, the symbol of a dragon engraved on it.

Next I dug to the bottom of the void to find a pencil. Then a pencil sharpener.

My view outside the window was less than nothing. It was a brick wall.

But there was more to it maybe.

The brick was not regular red brick. It was a pale color, it was built to last.

It had lasted too, patches of paint were chipped off, but the brick remained. It had probably laid there since the founding in 1670.

Below the brick wall was a small alleyway that looked dank and sketchy.

And of all people to be in that alleyway then, it was the snowy haired girl.

I watched, my head poked out of the window, as she walked to the brick wall at the end of the alley.

She looked behind her once more time before grabbing onto the side of a brick. As she pulled, the wall came apart with it! It opened a doorway into a very bright room… or something.

She walked inside the brick wall, and closed it behind her.

I, of course, ran. I ran the stairs and through the door and to the brick wall. It had no crack, nothing to suggest a door, or anything but a brick wall.

This place was weird. Even for a school of evil.


	3. Hyper-Realistic Nerf Guns

I admit to being just a bit stalkerish when it came to the snowy haired girl, but I can't help it! She walked into a brick wall and came out just in time for her next class!

So while standing in used gym clothes (mine hadn't arrived yet) I couldn't help but study her. She smiled sometimes around her friends, but other than that, she was like a ghost.

I was doing it very secretly though. I was a spy, none of them suspected me.

Or maybe not.

I nearly jumped out of my body when I was touched on the shoulder by my roommate Jack.

"The Snow Queen. Yeah, she's a strange specimen."

"The Snow Queen?" That surely wasn't her name.

Jack sighed. "Descendants….Get in without any work…. It's her alter ego!" He held his arms out like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

I snarled.

"It's her villain! You know the thing that people who aren't lucky enough to be born from villains have to do to get in?"

Nope. I hadn't really bothered to research the place.

I think it was just that "Descendants" got in automatically. But I didn't question it further.

"What's your alter ego?" I asked.

Jack pulled a smug expression. "Jack Black."

It was then that I started laughing. Rather disrespectfully but…. "Like the actor?"

He had obviously heard this a thousand times. I could almost see the devil in his eyes as he growled. "No."

I should have stopped but it was the first fun I had had in a while. "Like the pizza company?"

Then he exploded. "THAT'S NOT EVEN HOW IT GOES!"

But I was saved because the sight of the field distracted everybody. The instructor held out his hands and the field broke into sections that folded in on themselves into a gravel floor.

The doors opened and the students walked in, not questioning anything.

I was weary to step onto the field, as what I had just seen had no logic to it.

But no one else was falling into oblivion, so I guess it was safe.

There weren't even any seams where the grass field had BROKEN APART!

Everyone seemed to know what this gravel setting meant, cause they all ran towards the guns.

The guns that I only just then noticed hadn't been there before.

As well, the instructor called up a series of targets.

The gun was heavy in my hand.

I stood in front of a target and tried to aim the gun.

The realization struck me, were these real bullets? My god. Oh my god.

I pointed it toward the ground and pulled the trigger, really hoping it wouldn't bounce up.

I felt like a total idiot, while at the same time being super relieved. It was a dart.

At one point the instructor went into his office, I hoped to work out my missing uniform.

It was then that two people stepped up. Two blondes with identical faces and long blonde hair, even the boy.

Academy of evil, I should have suspected there would be bullies. But not so soon. And not here.

"You know." the female twin said, holding up the gun. "These are styrofoam, but they can still hurt real bad."

After gaining many new bruises, the firing finally stopped.

I looked up to see The Snow Queen, holding her gun to his head. It was merely symbolic, being not much more than a nerf, but the threat was real and they backed away.

I got up on my feet, hoping to be able to thank her.

She went right back to her spot, shooting at the targets.

A lot of things went through my head in that moment.

Most of all, I was gonna find out about The Snow Queen. I was gonna find out who she was.


	4. History

I kept having a weird dream, each night.

Every time I had the dream, it started with the site of the brick wall. I would walk down the alleyway to the wall. The cracks where the door was started to glow.

The brick wall would move and open up to the bright lights I had seen.

The lights would become stage lights, I would be standing there facing a camera.

There would be a green screen behind me, I would step past it.

I walked down a hall to a door with a large star on it.

I'd turn the lock, seeing that familiar light through the cracks.

Out the door, was a cemetery. It was raining, very hard.

And there was my father, sitting there in nice clothes, not as a villain.

There was no name on the tombstone, I don't know who he was mourning.

I'd always wake up, a fraction of a second after he looked over to me.

I had tried to work out what it all meant, how my father could put on nice clothes.

I took a finely sharpened pencil and lightly sketched the brick door.

There were more secrets in this place than living souls, I was ready unearth every single one.

I looked up when the professor went to get everybody's attention.

"Alright, alright," He said, pretending to receive a warm reception.

"I am your 101 teacher." He didn't bother to reference his name, but it was on the board in chalk. Mr. Oxford it said.

"Most of you are only here because it's required. Some of you, are majoring, I will want those majors to stay after class if they are serious about their learning."

The professor cleared his throat. "In this class, we will go over a short history of good and evil."

I could sense an accent in his voice, perhaps from Europe.

"There were good people, there were bad people. Explosion, explosion." His voice was heavy with sarcasm. "There you go, class dismissed."

Before anyone could actually, leave, though some were about to, he stopped them. "No! There is more to history!"

"There were good people, and there were bad people. But there was also people in the middle."

"I know you do not care about history, I know all you want to do is make it. But in order to not fall into the traps that history has, you must know of them, and watch out for them."

"Whether you decide to care or not, that is your choice. Whether you decide to stay alive as a villain or whether you deserve to die, that is your choice."

Mr. Oxford seemed nice, but he was a villain. That was the crossroad I would face with everyone he met here.

He probably killed people. Killed people in the name of something pointless.

I don't know, he didn't seem like a killer.

After class he called all the majors to the front. I supposed I was one.

There couldn't have been more than ten students that stayed.

For one, there was the blonde with the really long hair.

Mr. Oxford stepped up to her. "Nice to see you, Rapunzel."

Ah! A name! I had been too nervous to approach her, let alone ask her name.

I examined the professor marvel at each and everyone of his students. Maybe history wasn't as popular at the academy.

He smiled at his class. "Through the course of your classes you will learn to Shadow a previous villain. Based on your skills this is what your meant for."

I raised my hand, no doubt my question was stupid. He nodded at me.

"What about heroes?" I asked.

I felt eyes on me all the sudden.

The professor didn't get it, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, could we shadow a hero?" He bit his lip. "For evil of course."

"Interesting." The professor stroked his invisible beard. "I will look into that. Your name?"

"Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock."


	5. The Forgotten Nuetrals

I'd never thought it possible, but this school had a secret academic side I hadn't known of.

As long as you took an "Evil Elective" students could do whatever they wanted, explore whatever they wanted.

A fair amount of students were really interested in math (calculating the odds) and english (monologues done right) and history.

In History, we studied villains like The Joker, but Mr. Oxford often pointed out his decisions had no logic, seeing as he was insane.

One day in History 101, the required class, something strange happened.

We all set up and waited for him to start, as was normal.

Patient or impatient, we all looked at him.

After a long pause he grabbed the chalk and wrote on it, screeching noise and all.

"Today's lesson is a bit different." He said. "It's not about villains, or heroes."

Then what was it about?

Then I read the full phrase he had written and thus underlined.

The Forgotten Neutrals

"Some tell this story as if it was a fairy tale, others tell it as fact." The professor set down his chalk. "But it is a worthy story either way."

* * *

The story of the forgotten neutrals, a story that certainly felt like a fairy tale, but also so real.

They say neutral, because they weren't good or evil. They did what it took to survive, but didn't take lives maliciously.

Their names are lost to all telling of the story. Some assign names, others call them The One That Couldn't Be Destroyed and The One That Destroyed Everything.

The girl, everything she touched was… well, destroyed.

The boy, if his limbs were cut off, they grew back. But it hurt a lot.

It was a morbid story. It was a very violent story.

It meant something. I thought I was good at finding out that sort of thing. I just couldn't.

* * *

This chapter was more of a note to self for when I finish this story. I'm thinking a bit too ahead though.


	6. Demons, Dragons

What happened next, happened very fast. So I replayed it in my mind, so to make sense of what I had seen.

I was exploring the campus. Noting everything that was a bit too strange.

The statue of the founder for example. It was bronze, and stood four times taller than me.

The founder/headmaster was… odd to say the least. He looked like Mr. Burns, but creepier.

He'd been around since the founding in the 1600's.

He had the power of immortality, but there were rumors that he had died.

He hadn't been out for a couple hundred years.

Another secret to unlock. My list was getting hefty. But number one, was still The Snow Queen and her brick door.

I closed up my sketchbook, that I had done more writing in recently.

I turned to see, that one that sunny day, a monster approached me, very quickly.

It was almost as if it wanted to eat me.

Coming to the conclusion, that whether he ate me or not I would not come out of it alive, I ran.

I ran for my life, but that doesn't mean I didn't flustered in the first two minutes.

I had rathered my flusterment kill me then the dragon, so I kept running.

Through the campus I was chased, other students not bothering to almost become monster food for the new kid.

Like the newbie I was, I turned into the alley.

I reached the wall as the demon crept up to me, baring its teeth.

I grabbed at the bricks, hoping it would open. I pulled, I pushed.

I was cornered.

The demon got up on its back feet, it's wings, rising into the air.

I could see the fire in the back of its throat.

I looked away, two words escaped me "Please! No!"

I heard it drop to all four feet. And I heard a noise, a voice that seemed to come from the demon.

"Friend."

I looked at him.

He was looking at me.

"What did you say?"

The voice, the dragon, spoke again. "Hiccup, of Berk. You are my friend."

I stood there, breathless. "Of what?"


	7. Presumed Dead Jackson

Green eyes that could stare right into the middle of my soul.

Sharp teeth, that could tear through me.

But they didn't.

He sat there waiting for an answer I didn't know how to give.

Berk? What was that?

I saw behind me, The Snow Queen.

The dragon went to immediately attack her but she stayed in place.

As it jumped to bite her head off, she flicked it in the nose, and it froze into ice.

I stood and stared. "I think I'm going crazy."

She came over to me, and extended her her hand.

"Why?" She asked.

I took her hand and she pulled me up to my feet again.

I whispered my answer, because it was so insane. "It talked to me."

She moved her eyes towards the wall and didn't look at me once as she shuffled towards it. "You're not crazy."

She grabbed at the wall and the cracks started to form.

"How come I couldn't do that?"

She showed me the tips of her fingers. They were blue.

Spell, incantation, something like that.

She pulled open the door and flicked her fingers.

At that, the dragon unfroze, and headed towards them.

He jumped through the door and didn't come back.

I was just about to jump in the door also, dragon or not, but The Snow Queen pushed be back.

"Behind that door is danger," She said. "And if you somehow survive, going in and getting out, I'll make sure you can never step in, again."

Probably...not, an empty threat. Probably, very real.

I gulped "Why did it say that?"

"Say what?"

"It said I was Hiccup, of Berk."

She looked up, with a murderous kind of intent.

"Particular Dragons are mind readers, but they aren't cognitive enough to say anything of substance. Never mind that."

I had a feeling that was one big lie.

* * *

I had to make sense of this somehow.

Middle school, a particularly strange time in my life. I didn't really understand anything, academic or otherwise.

So I came up with a method. If Sally had seven oranges, I drew seven oranges.

This was a little different. It wasn't math or anything quantifiable.

This was a story. And to tell a story he needed all the plot points.

First I drew the shield.

The school was protected by an ever-brewing spell. A shield that made it seem like just another bunch of trees.

That sparked something.

I opened my computer, and waited the twenty minutes it took to boot up.

People in the movies always used Bing, I think it was a legal thing.

But as much as this felt like a movie scene, I didn't use Bing.

As much as I wanted to play some intense movie score, I didn't.

I searched up the forest the academy was in.

the Silver Forest, named so because they found large amounts of silver in the rivers.

The first thing that came up was the Silver Forest ranger guides. It just talked about types of wood and what berries were poisonous.

But the next one was a news article.

The headline wrote: Boy Lost in the Silver Forest

To the right of the article was a picture, that caught my eye before the writings did.

It was a boy in a white shirt, he had sleek brown hair. He sat there holding a controller, next to a little girl I assumed was his sister.

He looked engrossed in a video game, they both did.

Apparently the last taken photo of him.

I turned to the article.

"Last week-"

the article was written almost a year ago.

"A boy by the name Jackson Overland was reported missing."

They went on about his age and what he was wearing when he went missing, general stuff.

Apparently he was wearing a blue jacket.

Jack was a popular name. Blue was in this season. The Silver Forest is huge.

I kept telling myself there was no reason to jump to conclusions. It was a far reach. It was a really far reach.

As I continued reading, my gut feeling only increased.

Jackson Overland, presumed dead, was he my roommate?


End file.
